<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A beautiful day for a neighbor by PaperBodies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344653">A beautiful day for a neighbor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperBodies/pseuds/PaperBodies'>PaperBodies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valentine's Day 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, briefly, some other characters stop by, the original characters are their exes, this is super fluffy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:08:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperBodies/pseuds/PaperBodies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Billy met his new neighbor, he was leaving his apartment to go to work. It was early morning, before seven, and he was enjoying the quiet of the building. Billy opened the door, keys in one hand and travel mug in the other, and looked down to find the right key when suddenly there was a hand on his chest. It pushed him backwards, firmly enough to guide him back into his apartment. He heard the door to the apartment close. Billy dropped his keys, bracing himself, prepared to throw a punch before he registered that the hand still on his chest was gentle, and the two fingers over his lips were tentative. He glanced up into a pair of big, dark eyes and promptly forgot how to breathe. </p><p>Or: Steve moves in next door to Billy. You'll never guess what happens next!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Original Character(s), Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valentine's Day 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Harringrove Week of Love</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A beautiful day for a neighbor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>The first time Billy met his new neighbor, he was leaving his apartment to go to work. It was early morning, before seven, and he was enjoying the quiet of the building. Billy opened the door, keys in one hand and travel mug in the other, and looked down to find the right key when suddenly there was a hand on his chest. It pushed him backwards, firmly enough to guide him back into his apartment. He heard the door to the apartment close. Billy dropped his keys, bracing himself, prepared to throw a punch before he registered that the hand still on his chest was gentle, and the two fingers over his lips were tentative. He glanced up into a pair of big, dark eyes and promptly forgot how to breathe.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>After what felt like ages, but was probably closer to a few seconds, Billy registered that those eyes were wide and pleading, and the guy attached to them was beautiful. He had a full head of wild dark hair and pale skin dotted with moles. He was lean but well-muscled. Billy relaxed a little bit. He was a lot less upset about this situation than he had been just moments ago. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The guy winced when a male voice said "Steve?" outside the door. Billy cocked an eyebrow in a silent question and the guy--Steve, apparently--nodded. He had the grace to look embarrassed. Whoever it was in the hallway knocked on the door across the hall, and Steve let out a tiny sigh of relief.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Steve, I saw you on the stairs. I know you're in there," said the voice. There was a long silence followed by more knocking, and then an exasperated sigh. "Fine, I'll just leave these here. But please call me back. I want to fix this. I miss you, baby." Billy saw a flash of anger on Steve's face before he caught Billy's eye and looked embarrassed again. There was a sound of footsteps receding down the hallway and then the stairs, but Steve stayed where he was for another thirty seconds after the steps were gone. Then he dropped his hands to his sides, straightened up against Billy's door, and shot him a bright, beautiful smile.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hi! I'm so sorry, and thank you." He paused and then held out his hand. "I'm Steve Harrington. I'm your new neighbor." Billy took a step back to give him some room and held out his own hand.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Billy Hargrove," he said. Steve seemed to take in his suit and travel mug.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh no," he said, face falling. "I hope I didn't make you late for work." Billy waved him off. He worked all the time--it wasn't like they cared what time he came in.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Not at all," he said. Steve smiled, smaller this time. He was twisting his fingers together.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I promise I don't make a habit of assaulting my neighbors. I just have this ex who is, um..." He didn't seem to know how to continue.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Not taking the breakup well?" Billy offered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah," Steve said. There was a pause. "Well, I should let you get to work." He opened the door behind him and turned to go with a dorky little wave. "Thanks again," he said as he crossed the landing, staring at the huge bouquet of flowers next to his welcome mat. "And hey, come by sometime. I'll make you dinner. I kind of owe you, and I'm a good cook." He shot one more brilliant smile Billy's way and then disappeared into his own apartment. Billy stared after him for several long beats before he shook his head to clear it, gathered up his stuff, and left for work.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The second time Billy saw Steve was a couple of weeks later. That wasn't unusual--Billy didn't spend a lot of time at home. He worked a lot. Too much, if you asked Max (which he never had, thanks, but she was happy to share anyway). According to her, Billy was avoiding his crippling loneliness by only ever being at the office. According to Billy, she should shut the fuck up about it and stop trying to psychoanalyze him. But fine, maybe she wasn't entirely off-base. Being alone in his nice but empty apartment wasn't exactly his idea of a good time. So he stayed at the office. A lot.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>At the moment, he was on his way home from work. It was a Friday night and he was very much looking forward to flopping onto his couch and drinking one of the nice bottles of wine he had picked up from the wine store on his way home. He rounded the corner and saw his new neighbor standing in front of the building, arms crossed in front of him, looking deeply uncomfortable. A guy was facing him, his back to Billy, gesturing wildly as he talked to Steve. Well, yelled at Steve. The guy took a step forward and Steve gave a barely perceptible flinch, but stood his ground. Billy made a decision as he got closer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We can figure this out, baby. You just have to stop being so fucking stubborn," the guy was saying as Billy got close enough to hear. Steve looked murderous at that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, we definitely can't," he said, and then stopped as he finally registered Billy's approach. He snapped his mouth shut. Billy grinned at him and shifted his bag from the wine store to his other hand. He threw an arm around Steve's shoulders, ignoring the guy across from him, who was staring.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I believe you promised me dinner, pretty boy." He held up the bag in his other hand. "I brought wine." Steve stared at him for a long beat and then a small smile broke out on his face. He looked at the man across from him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We'll have to finish this another time, Todd. Or preferably, never." He turned and walked into the building, Billy on his heels. Billy glanced back once to see Todd staring after them, brows furrowed. He couldn't help himself--he winked at him as the door closed, and then followed Steve up the stairs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He fully expected Steve to thank him and then disappear, so he was surprised when Steve beckoned him into his apartment.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh hey, you don't actually have to make me dinner," Billy said as Steve dropped his stuff in the entryway and headed for the kitchen.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Nonsense," Steve said. "Now I owe you for two things. One dinner is the least I can do. Let's see what you have for wine and we can go from there." He paused and flushed a little. "Unless you have other plans. You probably do! What am I thinking, it's Friday night. You probably--" Billy cut him off.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't have plans," he said simply. Steve smiled a little.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ok," he said. He held out his hand and Billy handed over the bag from the wine store. Steve pulled out bottles and hummed thoughtfully.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I mean, I did have plans, but they consisted of sitting on my couch and drinking wine by myself, so. This is better," Billy said. What the fuck was he saying? Steve was going to think he was pathetic. But Steve didn't really seem to be paying attention. He was leaning into the fridge, pulling out garlic and a block of parmesan.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How do you feel about mushrooms?" Steve asked, frowning a little.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I feel good about mushrooms," Billy replied, a little tentatively. He felt off-balance, which was irritating. Sure, Steve was hot as hell, but Billy was usually good at this. He wasn't sure why he was so fucking awkward at the moment. Fortunately, Steve still didn't seem to have noticed. He took one more look at the bottles of wine in front of him and then nodded once, decisively, and slid a bottle of Chardonnay across the counter toward Billy. He moved around the kitchen, finding a wine opener and two glasses.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"This one. And pasta with mushroom cream sauce." Billy's eyebrows went up. Apparently Steve had not lied about being able to cook.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sounds great, pretty boy," he said, and then he opened the wine and poured two glasses. He relaxed quickly once the wine started flowing; it turned out that talking to Steve was surprisingly easy. Billy didn't stumble back across the landing to his own apartment until well after midnight. He was full of delicious pasta and good wine, and he hadn't laughed that much in a long time. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The third time Billy saw Steve, he was at the gym. He had been avoiding it for a while after things went sideways with Curtis, but he couldn't stay away forever. He went straight there from work, and the first thing he saw when he stepped out of the locker room was Steve doing a weight circuit. He smiled a little to himself at the sight. Steve apparently worked out in an old t-shirt and a truly tiny pair of shorts that Billy loved immediately. The smile dropped right off his face, though, when he heard a familiar voice behind him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I was wondering when you'd be back." He turned to find Curtis behind him, hands on his hips, glaring.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm just here to work out," Billy said. He slipped his headphones on and walked away before Curtis could start talking again. Sure, Billy had never been the best at ending things gently, but it wasn't like they'd been <em>dating</em>. They had just hooked up a few times. Billy hadn't felt like he owed the guy a long explanation, or any explanation at all, really, but apparently Curtis had expected one. Billy tried not to think about it as he set up the weights, preferring to sneak glances at Steve instead. By the time he was done with his workout, he was drenched in sweat and feeling calmer. That feeling lasted right up until he was walking out of the gym. Curtis was waiting at the front counter, and stopped him before he could make it to the door.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Can we at least talk about it?" Curtis asked, clearly irritated.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What is there to talk about?" Billy asked, shifting his gym bag on his shoulder. He just wanted to go home and take a shower. He did not want to have this conversation.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You can't just ghost me and then act surprised when I want to talk about it," Curtis said. Billy wasn't surprised. He was tired. And this conversation was stupid. He sighed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't know what you want me to say. We were hooking up and now we're not."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, we could have <em>talked</em> before you just decided to bail," Curtis said sarcastically.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey man," a voice said from behind Billy. Billy turned and found Steve, all sweaty, still in his tiny gym shorts, looking at him with a question in his eyes. He must have seen some kind of answer on Billy's face because he looked at his watch and then back at Billy. "If we're still planning to pick up beers before the game starts, we should get a move on, right?" Billy just stared for a moment before he caught on. He felt a surge of gratitude.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Definitely," he said, smile going wide. He turned back to Curtis, who was glaring at Steve. "Sorry man, gotta go. I'll see you around." Curtis looked at him and sneered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're such a fucking coward," he said. Billy's smile went a little sharp. He suppressed the urge to take a swing at Curtis and took a deep breath instead, just like his therapist had taught him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Then I guess it's a good thing we're not hanging out anymore, huh?" he said, and then he followed Steve out the door. Steve smiled at Billy as he fell into step beside him on the sidewalk outside.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't even know what game we're supposedly watching," Steve admitted. Billy laughed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"There's definitely football on tonight. But what if there hadn't been?" he asked. Steve rolled his eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"If you're a committed enough sports fan, there's always some kind of game on. Besides, I took a chance that your friend either wouldn't know or wouldn't call me on it." Billy grimaced.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Not a friend. Ex, I guess? Kind of?" Steve glanced over, but didn't say anything. Billy continued, a little surprised at himself. "We weren't actually dating. We just hooked up a few times." He sighed. "I don't know why he's making such a big deal about it." Steve bumped his shoulder into Billy's.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He probably wanted to be dating you," Steve said casually, and then he grinned. "Hey, maybe we should introduce our exes to each other," he said, eyes sparkling. "He and Todd could probably make a real go of it." Billy's eyes went wide.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, that's genius," he said, laughing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They stopped at the liquor store and picked up some beers, for the sake of verisimilitude and because Steve was out. Steve paused outside his apartment door when they finally made it back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Do you...actually want to come over? We don't have to watch football, but I could throw something together for dinner." He wouldn't quite meet Billy's eyes, like he was nervous. Billy felt something light bubbling up in his chest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, sounds good. Let me get cleaned up. I'll come by in about twenty minutes?" Steve nodded.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'll leave it unlocked," he said. Billy headed for his own door and then turned back around.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey, thanks for the rescue," he said. "I'd offer to cook you dinner, but I am much better at calling for takeout than I am at cooking." Steve grinned at him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You can call for takeout next time," he said, and then disappeared into his apartment. <em>Next time.</em> Billy liked the sound of that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Over the next several weeks, Billy stopped counting the number of times he saw Steve. Or, more accurately, he lost count somewhere between the time they ran into each other at the grocery store a couple of days after the gym and ended up going back to Billy's apartment for beers and takeout, and the time Steve woke him up at seven on a Saturday morning to go get the best produce at the farmer's market. Billy found himself coming home from work earlier and bringing less work home on the weekends. Steve invited him over for dinner a few times a week, claiming that cooking for one was impossible and Billy was actually doing Steve a favor. They went to the gym together more often than not now, and while Curtis still glared at both of them when he saw them, he left Billy alone. Todd was harder to get rid of. He continued to hang around, showing up at Steve's door at random intervals, dropping off gifts and alternating between begging Steve to take him back and yelling at him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>One Saturday night, Billy and Steve were out at a bar with some of Steve's friends when Billy spotted Todd across the room. He was closing in on Steve. Billy rolled his eyes. He was so fucking sick of this, and he chose not to spend any time at all thinking about why he was taking Todd's actions so personally. Billy slid out of the booth where Heather and Robin and Nancy and Jonathan were chatting and made his way over to the bar where Steve was ordering another round.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Todd had just reached out for Steve's arm when Billy arrived. Billy slid an arm around Steve's waist from behind and hooked his chin over Steve's shoulder. Steve stiffened up initially, but Billy was pleased to note that he relaxed as soon as he saw whose hands were on him. He seemed to pick up on what Billy was doing immediately and relaxed back into him, his hand coming to cover Billy's where it was pressed to his stomach.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What's up, B?" Steve murmured over his shoulder. Billy grinned, sharp, eyes on Todd. Todd was staring at their interlaced fingers, seemingly unable to look away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I got tired of waiting for you to come back, baby," Billy murmured into Steve's neck. He pressed a kiss to the side of Steve's throat for good measure and was delighted when his ears went a little pink.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Aw, sweetheart," Steve said, tilting his head over to give Billy more access. Hearing a pet name directed at him in Steve Harrington's voice was doing things to Billy. With an effort, he kept his eyes on Todd instead of licking up Steve's throat and nipping at his jaw the way he suddenly wanted to. Todd had gone a concerning shade of red, and his jaw was tight.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You could have just said that you had moved on," he snapped at Steve, and then he looked at Billy. "I hope you know you're just a rebound," he hissed before he turned and stalked away, shoving his way through the crowd.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Bye, Todd," Billy called after him as Steve huffed a laugh next to his ear. Reluctantly, Billy stepped back from Steve. He was probably imagining the way Steve held onto his hand for a second before letting go. Steve turned to look at him, smile wide.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That was probably mean," he said. Billy scoffed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You've told him to fuck off a bunch of times, Steve. The fact that he refuses to hear it when you say the word no is on him." Steve stared at him for a long moment, expression unreadable. He started to say something, but their drinks arrived and they made their way back to the table. No one seemed to have noticed that anything had happened, except that Billy kept catching Robin watching him thoughtfully. Every time his eyes met hers, she grinned at him, like she knew something he didn't. Billy tried to ignore her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He and Steve didn't talk about it on the walk back home, and Billy tried to ignore the surge of disappointment he felt when Steve just smiled and said goodnight and closed his door.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He didn't see Steve again for a couple of weeks. Work got busy and he found himself back in a pattern of leaving for work early and coming home late. A few times he came home to a small stack of tupperware containers outside his door. He smiled, feeling something warm in his chest at Steve's continued insistence that he eat something other than takeout. He washed the containers and left them outside Steve's door, but he didn't see the man himself until late on a Friday night.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Billy had spent most of the day in court, where his preparation had paid off. The rest of the team took him out for drinks after work to celebrate his win, so he was exhausted and a little tipsy as he fumbled for his keys. Someone reached past him with their own keys to unlock the door to the building. He turned to find Steve smiling at him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thanks," Billy said, and he knew he was staring but he couldn't stop. Steve looked fucking edible, all flushed and sweaty with messy hair and his stupid tiny running shorts on. His shirt was tucked into the back of his shorts. All of it felt like a personal attack on Billy's composure. He suppressed the urge to push Steve up against the wall and run his hands over every inch of that pale skin right then and there, but it took some effort.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Late night run?" Billy asked, when he belatedly realized that he should probably stop staring and say something. Steve smiled ruefully.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yep. For some reason I continue to believe that if I run enough, I will eventually be able to go to sleep," Steve said. "Are you just getting home from work?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah," Billy admitted. "Well, yes and no. I won in court today, so we went out for drinks." Steve looked impressed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Congrats," he said. "If you're in the mood for one more, I'd be happy to drink to your success." He smiled at Billy. "Hey, are you hungry?" Billy was, actually. There had maybe been appetizers at the bar, but he hadn't eaten any of them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, but I was just going to..." Billy trailed off and Steve smirked at him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You certainly don't have to come over," he said. "It's late and you're probably tired, but I am willing to bet you a hundred dollars that you have six things in your fridge, five of them are condiments, and one of them is beer." Billy thought about it for a minute. Steve was probably right, but Billy also hadn't seen him for too long. He wasn't going to turn down a chance to hang out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well damn," he said. "I guess we've got a hundred bucks riding on whether or not pickles are a condiment." Steve narrowed his eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Spears or slices?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Slices," Billy admitted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mm, those are made for burgers, so I'm going to have to rule them a condiment. Just give me a minute to rinse off and then come over. I have leftover soup. And good bread," Steve added as Billy got his mail and they headed for the stairs. Billy smiled. A late dinner with Steve sounded amazing right now. Better than sleep, even.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I can bring wine," he offered. He was pretty sure he still had a few nice bottles of red left.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Perfect," Steve said over his shoulder as he disappeared into his apartment. Billy tried to suppress his big dumb smile while he changed into sweats and grabbed a bottle of wine. He also checked his hair and reapplied deodorant. After some thought, he slapped on a tiny bit of cologne.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Steve had left the door cracked, so Billy let himself in, closing the door behind him. There was music on in the background and the apartment smelled amazing, like spices and fresh bread. Steve appeared from the hallway in sweats and a t-shirt, toweling off his hair.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey," he said. "You made it." He sounded pleased, like there was actually a chance Billy wasn't going to show up. Steve crossed the apartment and Billy followed him into the kitchen, setting down the bottle of wine on the counter. Steve dropped his towel over the back of a chair and tried to tame his hair with his hands. He was flushed from the shower and his hair was damp and messy and he was so beautiful Billy could hardly stand it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I hope you like--" Steve started to say, and before he had a chance to think too hard about it Billy was moving into his space, backing him up against the counter. Steve's eyes were wide on Billy's face. Billy moved slowly as he leaned in, giving Steve time to pull back if he wanted to. Instead, Steve met him halfway, leaning in and pressing his lips to Billy's. Steve was warm and he tasted good and he somehow smelled like <em>home</em>. Billy slid one hand to Steve's low back, pulling him closer, and buried the other in Steve's still-damp hair. Steve made a noise in the back of his throat, and his hands came up to frame Billy's face as he deepened the kiss. Billy would have stayed there forever, but they did eventually have to come up for air. There was a moment of silence.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You hope I like what?" Billy finally asked with a smile, his forehead pressed against Steve's, breathing in his air.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You know," Steve said, a little breathless, thumbs moving over Billy's cheekbones, "I forgot what I was going to say? Something about dinner."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm afraid that right this second, I really don't give a fuck about dinner," Billy said, leaning back in to kiss Steve again. Steve kissed him back, hard, and then pulled away for a moment.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Fortunately," he said, "I am also excellent at making breakfast."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And he really was.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have so many versions of this in my drafts. So many. </p><p>It's also on tumblr! @paperbodiesamongthestars</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>